


Daffy and Donald fight while Mickey and Bugs watch

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anger, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Blushing, Boners, Comedy, Commentary, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Disney References, Ducks, Erections, Fights, Flirting, Grooming, Horniness, Humor, Implied Relationships, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Insults, Jokes, Looney Tunes References, Lust, M/M, Rage, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I got bored so here's a thing. I hope you kiddies like it.
Relationships: Daffy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Daffy and Donald fight while Mickey and Bugs watch

Daffy Duck sat down and glared down at Donald Duck. In the background, Bugs Bunny sat with Mickey Mouse. None of them had seen enough in so many years, one could argue they had all changed drastically since that last time. I'd say a lot hasn't changed and I'd keep call you My dear, darling, lovely, lovable, Reader while hoping you'll keep not noticing yet wishing you would. Daffy tapped his fingers against the table in a odd rhyme, Donald felt himself getting annoyed by it but tried to calm down by just breathing. If he gave into his anger, this manipulative jerk wins. 

Bugs joked, "They haven't ripped each other to pieces yet, ya think they are getting along Mick?" Mickey vaguely geasured as he tried to collect his thoughts. Finally he spoke, "I think we should wait but I sure do hope that they will." The two ducks at the table kept their staring contest up while silently boiling underneath it all. Daffy broke the silence, poking into the smaller duck and accusing, "You. I remember you... Oh, you and your fancy new gig! Your stupid little mouse boyfriend get you that shiny new show, short stack?" Mick went to stand up but Bugs pressed him back into the chair and signalled him not to let it get to his head. 

Don cold hissed trying to keep apathy, "I assume you are upset because you have a good show in a while." Daff stood up and huffed in rage, "Listen up bunko, I have been plenty of good shows! I am doing just DANDY!!" The sailor breathed out, feeling his forehead as he looked at the table. He groaned to himself, "I left the Boys for this meeting and this guy is still the same jack hole he was over 28 years ago." The taller duck crossed his arms and flopped into the chair, crossing his legs. He spat words, "I see you still have that lisp." The shorter duck narrowed his eyes at the other duck. He growled mildly, "My vocal cords are a little ducky, you are the only one with the lisp."

The hare sat back, putting an arm behind his head and casually eating a carrot. The mouse tried to awkwardly sit casually, mainly ending up cris cross. "Oh, Ducky huh? You get that often Donnie, "Ducky?"" The younger man chuckled in mild sadistic. The older man quacked, "Don't call me Donnie or Ducky anymore, you lying cheat!!" The ego fueled man went wide eyed and silence, he hadn't accounted for that reaction. The short changed man continued, "You want to go on about how I dated Mickey, then how about a mirror you hypocritical, self centered, jerky?! I know you were with that "wabbit" the whole freaking time and that you LIED to Me about it every single time!!"

It was quiet. If one had a sharp enough knife they could have cut themselves a slice of that tension and ate it, my theory on it's taste that's it's drama flavored. The two mammals geasured to each other asking if they should step in now. 

Daffy dropped his arms and spoke, "I didn't think our relationship mattered that much to you." Donald sat back down when he didn't even remember getting up, turning his head away from him. He grumbled and hoped nobody could heard, "It did matter." They did hear. The mostly, naked, duck puffed sourly, "The guy who NEVER wears any pants gets upset about my lack of personalness to relationships and calls Me the hypocrite, oh suuurrreee." The pantless duck turned his attention back. The parent scoffed, "You are completely Naked!" The naked man backed up as if greatly offended by that statement. The almost naked man rolled his eyes. 

The completely naked one stomped over to the almost naked one and pinned him to the chair then started to preen himself. "I'll show you. You ninny, jape, ducky!" Daff sneered. Donnie peered back and jabbed back, "You one upping, second place, co-star." Unaware they started to rub against another in their wrestle to get on top another. The rabbit covered the mouse's eyes sarcastically but it started to get more truthful as the two birds kept going... Is that fighting lovey dovey stuff common among cats and ducks? If so, that makes cat girls being tsundere way more Kinky. 

Oh yeah, They started to feel something hard digging in so they both looked down. They had steel corkscrews which were very ready to open some "bottles." Mick peered over the glove in front of his face and immediately went back behind it with a tomato red face. Did you know that ducks will sometimes bite their mate to hold them down so they won't run off during process? I think that's interesting! Anyway, the two men tried to burn holes into eachother with their eyes. This wasn't successful. So they started bickering at eachother. 

"You did this! I should have known you'd use this as a cheap attempt for funny stuff, you Looney!"

"Me? You are the Loony!! You are trying to make me all hard so you'll have someone can dress as a lady when you bring them to your nutty uncle!.. I'll say yes if you are in the will." 

"... You are using me, aren't you? I can't believe this, you and money are the real couple here. How about you just marry Mr Moneybag yourself is your only in it for the money?! And for your information, I'm Not in his will."

"Oh you tell me that Now!!"

Let us end it there, my dearest, darling, lovely, loveable, Reader, before I need to explain more facts about ducks mating. Maybe even birds in general. 

The End!


End file.
